Rape me again
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: Ca n'avait pas été un viol, mais l'acte n'avait pas non plus été entièrement consenti... Le jeune Geek se souvient d'une nuit passée avec le Patron.


**Coucou, chers lecteurs!**

**Voilà un nouvel OS à propos d'SLG. C'est une première pour moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris du je-ne-sais-pas-comment-ça-s'appelle "Lime"/"Lemon"/"Smut", choisissez celui qui convient dans ce contexte. (Vous aurez remarqué ma maîtrise parfaite du vocabulaire de FF..!)**  
**Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'écrit, je suis une handicapée totale à ce niveau-là. Je suis sérieusement incapable d'écrire du Q. N'hésitez pas à m'assassiner dans les reviews à ce propos, c'est comme ça que j'apprendrai de nouvelles choses!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Hey Gamin, viens voir Papa... »  
Une sensation brûlante et humide dans son cou, descendant sur son torse. Des gémissements honteux, difficilement étouffés. Des succions. Une pénétration. Une respiration saccadée. Des coups de reins violents. Un hurlement. Une jouissance honteuse.  
_Ca n'avait pas été un viol.  
Mais ça n'avait pas été entièrement consenti non plus...

* * *

_Rape me..._

* * *

Dans une chambre aux multiples posters appartenant à l'univers des jeux vidéos, la nuit de l'extérieur propageait ses ténèbres. Seul la faible lueur de la lune, filtrant à travers la fenêtre, éclairait le lit jouxtant celle-ci. Le silence régnait, uniquement interrompu par une respiration régulière. Un jeune homme était allongé sur la couche, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, la couverture aux pieds. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il ne dormait pas, contrairement aux autres habitants de l'appartement. La LED de la console qu'il avait laissé en veille n'attira même pas son regard, tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le Geek, les bras croisés derrière la tête, fixait son plafond, les yeux dans le vague, ses dents et sa langue se promenant sur ses lèvres, les mouillant sans vergogne. Il boudait sa DS pour une personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux jours. Et qu'il aurait aimé revoir ce soir, même juste une heure.

* * *

Sa main droite descendit le long de son torse, laissant une traînée humide sur son passage à cause des doigts qu'il venait de retirer de sa bouche, tandis que sa main gauche s'attardaient sur ses excroissances de plaisir. Il les titilla, les pinça, tout en se caressant le ventre et en appuyant légèrement dessus, la main grande ouverte et les doigts écartés. Une décharge électrique surprit le Geek et le fit gémir, le poussant à se masser l'entre-jambe à travers son sous-vêtement. Suite à ce contact, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.  
Cette fois-ci, il n'imaginait pas des boobies bien ronds et fermes comme d'habitude. Non. Cette fois-ci, il repensait à sa dernière nuit avec le Patron, qui avait eu lieu l'avant-veille. En cet instant, il avait tellement envie de lui, qu'il pouvait entendre son murmure rauque et son souffle chaud contre son cou.  
_Hey Gamin, viens voir Papa..._  
A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et accentua la pression sur son boxer, qui devenait progressivement trop serré pour son érection naissante. Il prolongea son geste pendant de longues secondes délicieuses avant de glisser sa main sous le tissu, d'agripper son sexe et de passer son pouce sur son gland gonflé.

Le jeune gamer retira finalement son sous-vêtement en alliant sa main gauche aux larges mouvements de ses jambes avant de commencer un va-et-vient sur son membre fièrement dressé, sous un gémissement muet. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers le corps nu du Patron, dont il se rappelait chaque parcelle. Comment ce dernier avait passé sa langue dans son cou avant de descendre sur son torse, aspirant ses tétons sans vergogne et les mordillant ensuite sous les faibles protestations de leur propriétaire. Le Geek, gardant son geste premier, roula la pointe d'une excroissance entre ses doigts, lui prodiguant un plaisir non dissimulé. Par réflexe, son bassin ondula de haut en bas, se rappelant les caresses de l'aîné. Ses fesses frottant contre le drap l'excita davantage et il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son sexe, restant plongé dans ses souvenirs.

_Vas-y Gamin_... avait soufflé une voix à la respiration erratique _Prend-la... Suce-moi_.  
Au souvenir de la fellation, il délaissa son torse et suça intensément deux de ses doigts. Si l'avant-veille, l'action l'avait quelque peu rebuté, il donnerait tout pour recommencer ce soir. _Tout_. Salivant de tout son soûl, il passa sa langue entre les deux doigts et lécha avidement les bouts avant d'en ajouter un troisième.  
_T'es bon, Gamin... Suce-la bien que je te prenne_.  
Soulevant légèrement le bassin, le jeune homme inséra les trois doigts dans son antre, étouffant à peine un nouveau gémissement, la différence de diamètre le frustrant quand même quelque peu. Dans un souffle rauque, il engagea un mouvement de lents va-et-vient, les doigts écartés.  
Ses gémissements plaintifs résonnèrent dans sa chambre et il était conscient que s'il continuait de la sorte, un des autres habitants viendrait voir ce qu'il se passe, inquiet. Le Hippie, le Panda ou Mathieu lui-même. Mais pas le Patron. Lui était sorti et ne rentrerait probablement que le lendemain matin.  
Son pouce gauche vint appuyer sur ses bourses et il hurla sans se retenir, l'écho se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce quasiment vide, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement sur son sexe. Au moins, les trois autres membres de sa famille étaient fixés sur son activité et ne viendraient pas le déranger. Mais il aura droit à une leçon de morale de son créateur au petit déjeuner...

Ses cris devinrent bestiaux alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses gestes et qu'il sentait les décharges électriques s'intensifier et l'orgasme monter. _J'aime quand c'est serré, Gamin... C'est bon, putain ! _Le jeune geek atteignit enfin la jouissance, sa semence se déversant avec violence sur son ventre et sur ses doigts dans un râle de soulagement. Il continua son onanisme quelques instants sous son souffle saccadé et ses gémissements, du sperme sortant encore parfois, venant souiller ses cuisses.  
\- « Patron... » fut le dernier mot qu'il souffla avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, sons sexe retombant mollement sur son ventre.

* * *

_… do it and do it again.  
_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!_  
_**


End file.
